Cobra
by Moonlight the Eevee
Summary: Upon seeing him broken down after a meeting with the Headmaster, Severus Snape feels he has no choice but to take Harry Potter, and run to France. Paris to be exact, to live near the only family he has left. Only Paris isn't exactly safe these days. It just gets a whole lot worse when Harry meets Sass. Changed Rating from T to M WIP SLASH/GAY/HOMOSEXUAL and MENTIONED RAPE WARNINGS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or T** **he Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. If I had either writer/artist's talent, I would have my own book/show out.**

 **Spoiler Warning: Spoils for Harry Potter & the Sorcerer's Stone/Chamber of Secrets, MToL&CN seasons 1&2 until right before Queen B.**

 **Author's Note at Bottom not a required read.**

 **Word Count: 4,028**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Severus Snape was many things. A Death Eater turned Spy, the Head of Slytherin, youngest Potions Master, and skilled spellcrafter. He could out duel even Fillius Flickwit, and could outmaneuver Albus Dumbledore in chess. He was prejudice against those outside of his own House in Hogwarts, for no one looked after his snakes, unlike the others, but he would not harm a child. Rather, he'd sooner lay down his life for one.

That was how he found himself staring down at black hair as the boy held tight to his robes. His whole body wracked by sobs. He never thought he'd be in the position he found himself in, and he doubted the boy did either. However, how could he turn away his best friend's only child?

"Mister Potter, I must insist you calm down. I'm not going anywhere." The man murmured. "I've never once lied to you, and I won't ever break a promise to you." Tears dried as the boy calmed down. "Now, care to tell me what is going on?"

He'd came across the boy sobbing, curled up on himself in an empty corridor. It'd taken some cajoling to get the child to unfurl. Gentle, callous covered, hands had the child throwing himself at the potions professor. Clinging as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded. Then the tears began anew.

"M-Harry, please, tell me what is wrong, child."

"I can't go back!" The child shook. "Not after what happened. He'll do it again! I can't. Don't make me go back to that house. Please, I'll cook, clean, whatever you want, just don't make me go back!"

"Go back? You mean to your aunt's? Harry, what happened that makes you afraid to return?"

"Dobby, he dropped a cake on Vernon's boss to make me stay at the Dursleys. V-Vernon said that-that i-if he can-can't get a pr-pro-promo-promotion th-that I w-would have to ear-earn my k-keep a-again." The body in his arms shivered. "I can't. I can't do that again!"

"Earn your keep?" The man shook at the implications. "Harry, what did he do? What did he make you do?" He dreaded the answer.

"I don't want to be touched again."

In that moment, Severus knew that his next action would change their lives.

"It's okay, Harry. You're not going back." The man swore, standing and taking the twelve year old along with him as he walked to his quarters.

Within minutes he was packed, and had his personal elf retrieve the student's belongings, and owl. Upon her return, he had her apparate them to his home in Paris, France, where his cousins through the Snape side, the Dupain family, lived.

Once there, he caught the boy up on his muggle schooling, and took over his wizarding schooling. By the time summer rolled around, Harry was caught up, and Severus only had one more thing to ask the boy.

"Harry, how would you like for me to adopt you?"

Thus, Harry James Snape was reborn.

* * *

Harry yawned as he entered his new classroom. He noted, absently, that his cousin was late, but didn't worry, having heard from the girl's mouth herself that she was often tarty due to being clumsy. He nervously sat down next to a redheaded girl that dwarfed him in height.

Twenty minutes later, he was glaring at Chloé Bourgeois from his spot beside his cousin. The girl was in near tears as she spoke with their desk partner, Alya Césaire. All over a boy who never showed up.

Having a magical spell cast on his classmate, now that was something he could have done without. Though watching Marinette fall head-over-heels for Adrien Agreste was hilarious. Harry had a feeling that it was the first crush she'd ever had.

The months slowly went by, and it seemed like Ladybug and Chat Noir were constantly popping up just in time to save the day. Nearly everyday, it felt. Others joined them in the form of Rena Rouge and Carapace.

However, Harry noted every time the two superheroes appeared, a certain blue eyed girl, and blond boy, would disappear. Who should appear, but a blue eyed girl and a blond boy? Albeit, in costume. So he laid a trap for his cousin, wanting to know if she was truly placing herself in harms way.

He didn't make it to witness her transformation into Ladybug, but he knew how to be patient, and waited for Marinette within the locker room, arms crossed. The girl missed him, seeing as he was hidden in the shadows of the room, as the last beep of her Miraculous was heard, and a bright light covered her.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are in so much trouble!" Harry's voice had her whirling around in panic, tripping over her own feet as she held a small red being with black polka dots. "The Miraculouses? Do you know what type of history you're holding onto? Using to fight evil?"

"H-Harry? Wha, but, how, you know, what?" The boy pinched his nose in annoyance.

"Yes I know about the Miraculouses."

"How?" The red being demanded, voice high. Harry lifted a brow. "How do you know about-"

"About the Miraculouses, and the Kwami within?" The bug like being flinched. "I'm a wizard, and they are well documented as lost artefacts."

"We need to get to Master Fu." Harry gaped slightly.

"Wang Fu is still alive? But he's a muggle, isn't he?"

"He's also the Great Guardian." The Kwami shrugged. "We must be informed of this. If other Wizards are able to figure out who Marinette and Chat Noir are, then it could spell distaster for mankind.

Thirty minutes later found Harry being inspected by a man he was barely taller than. The boy squirmed as the man turned his gaze to his cousin.

"He only figured it out because you are close. The Glamour is weaker against Wizards, so it isn't surprising he could tell." As the man spoke to Marinette, Harry felt a pull to a phonograph. "Child, is something the matter?"

"I feel a pull towards the phonograph...like my wand." Golden brown eyes widened in shock. Walking over, he pressed buttons, allowing the secret compartment to open. Harry's eyes were instantly drawn to a metal band. It looked like a snake biting it's own tail. He hesitantly lifted it out.

A bright light, and another Kwami floated before him.

"Hello, child. I am Sass." The snake like sprite smiled at Harry. The boy smiled back, hesitant. "I have waited over three hundred years for my next wielder, child."

"Harry. My name's Harry."

"Hello Harry." The Kwami turned to Master Fu. "I am sorry, Guardian, but Harry needs me." The being smiled, "and I was why he could see through Ladybug's glamour. I allowed it, because I knew that he would be brought here."

"Sass!" Tikki and Wazz scolded.

"What? Upset because you have not allowed your Chosen to see who their partner is?" Tikki fell silent with a huff. "Which, by the way, you need to find out, Marinette." Sass turned to the now pale girl. "With Hawkmoth closer to us now more than ever, we need to be able to trust each other. Chat Noir was not even able to help this last time because you do not know who he is. Next time, tell him it is time. You trust him, do you not?" The girl sagged, hugging herself.

"But what if he doesn't want Clumsy Marinette to be Ladybug?" The girl had tears filling her eyes. "I'm really not that special. My designs are mediocre at best-"

"Stop that!" Harry chided, frowning at his cousin. "Do you think I'm a freak for being a wizard?"

"Wha-?" The girl jerked to stare at her cousin. "Of course not! I'm Ladybug-"

"Exactly. You're Ladybug. Ladybug is not Marinette." She opened and closed her mouth in her confusion. "It means, while you were Chosen, it didn't mean you had to keep your Miraculous. You could have given it to someone you thought more deserving." Marinette hung her head.

"I almost did."

"But you _didn't_." Tikki spoke up. "You chose to keep me, and become the newest Ladybug. You're perfect, Marinette."

"Tikki..."

"Just trust us on this, Mari." Harry bumped his shoulder against her. "Besides, I think you'll like who Chat Noir is."

"You know who he is?" Bluebell eyes looked up at him, making Harry squirm.

"No? I mean I have a guess, but it's only a guess. You'll just have to wait and see. Now, I have to get home and help papa with some potions. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"If an Akuma doesn't attack." The girl agreed. They paused. "Wait, why can't we see through Hawkmoth then?" The Sprites shared looks.

"It's because we haven't met him yet." Harry pipped in, looking to his Kwami to see if he had it correct. Sass nodded. "It's because you can't know who they are, if you've not seen them in costume before."

"That's just it. We were thinking it was Gabriel Agreste until he was Akumatized." Harry frowned.

"What does it matter if he was Akumatized? Marinette, if it weren't for Miss Bustier, you would have been." The girl lowered her head in shame. "That wasn't your fault."

"But Harry, what would have happened to Tikki? He would have been in my head. He would know that I'm Ladybug. Not even Miraculous holders are safe! I don't want to have to fight you, or Chat, or Alya-"

"Alya?" Harry narrowed his eyes at his adoptive cousin. "She's Rena Rouge...and if I know you, Carapace is Nino." The girl grimaced. "Why aren't they permanent heroes?" He turned to Master Fu, who looked, or tried to look, innocent. "Them having their Miraculous Gems on hand would be helpful, guardian. I can't tell you how often my day has gone to shit because I wasn't expecting something to happen! I'm lucky that I haven't been Akumatized! I've been depressed, and hateful at the world, since I moved here."

"Yeah, I guess we are lucky that didn't happen. You're a wizard, right? What would happen if one was Akumatized?" Master Fu made a distressed noise.

"I pray that never happens." The man bemoaned, "now, children, I have an appointment. Why don't you go give this Alya and Nino their Miraculouses."

* * *

"Seriously? Where are they?" Harry groaned, looking around.

"Why don't you transform already so they don't know who you are?"

"No. You know who they are. We know who they are. Chat will know as soon as he gets here. We need their help, Mari. You need help. As soon as they, and Chat, get here, you will be unmasking, as will Chat. What if one of us died? How would we explain to our families that one of us aren't coming home. I've fought evil before, Mari. The longer they hold a grudge the more dangerous things get."

"Trust your cousin, Ladybug." Sass smiled kindly at the girl. The masked teen sighed, looking around before changing back into Marinette, glad that they were hidden still.

"Marinette? Harry? What are you doing here?" Alya's voice sounded not two minutes later. The cousins shared looks.

"We are waiting on two more people." Harry explained, just as Chat Noir dropped beside him. "Er, make that one."

"C-Chat Noir?" Alya stuttered, before looking at her friends. "What's going on? Are we waiting on Ladybug?"

"Nino. We're waiting on Nino." Marinette glanced over at Chat Noir, before lowering her head. "I promise, it will make sense once Nino gets here." The girl mumbled something that sounded like 'I hope' under her breath.

"Dudes! What is Chat Noir doing here? You didn't tell me he'd be here, Harry!" The boy rolled his eyes, tossing a box shaped item at the older teen. Who nearly dropped it. "Whoa! Wha-" Alya was gaping at her boyfriend, turning just in time for Marinette to hand her the same style of Chinese box. "No way."

"Why do you have two Miraculous boxes?" Chat Noir demanded finally. Marinette and Harry shared nervous looks.

"No way! Why didn't you tell me, girl?" Alya demanded, hurt in her eyes. "I wouldn't have told anyone!" Marinette shook her head.

"I was told not to tell anyone."

"But you're Ladybug! I could have-" Alya was cut off by a loud thunk. They turned to Chat Noir, who had fainted. "Oh my gosh! Chat Noir didn't know?"

"Harry convinced her that he needed to know." Sass said, appearing from Harry's turtleneck collar. Tikki poked out from Marinette's purse. "I can't believe the cat fainted."

"Hush, you." Harry chided. "He just learned who his Lady is in a surprising way. I just can't wait until she realises who he is." The two Kwamis snickered in agreement.

"You know who Chat Noir is?" Alya demanded in surprise. Harry grinned, nodding.

"Sass needed to meet me, and knew I had to be able to see through their glamours. Let me tell you, you're going to be shocked. Now, aren't you going to let Trixx and Wayzz out?" The two startled, before doing as suggested. "Wayzz, are you sure this is okay?"

"Master hasn't used me in nearly fifty years. He's much too old, Harry." Wayzz admitted, "shortly before the two of you arrived, he planned on pulling Nino aside to give me over, and start training him in becoming the next Guardian." Nino gaped for a moment. "We'll talk later, Nino."

"Okay, lil' dude." Nino knelt to poke at Chat Noir.

"Oh my head. That was one heck of a dream. Oh, Nino, what are you doing in my room this early?" The group of four just blinked at him, before Nino started swearing up a storm. Alya was gaping at her boyfriend, the laidback D.J. that never got so shell shocked. "Nino?" The cat boy demanded, sitting up. He looked around, spotting Harry, Alya, and finally Marinette. His eyes widened at the sight of the Kwamis. "No way."

"Dude! Dude!" Nino spun to Marinette. " _Dude_!"

"Nino!" Alya snapped, bonking him on the head. "Just chill!"

" _Adrien_ is Chat Noir!" The black cat of destruction stiffened. "Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug! Marinette is Ladybug! Marinette is in love with Adrien! I can't believe, mind blown!" Alya gaped a moment before cracking as well, laughing in sync with her boyfriend. Marinette was shocked to her core, and red as a cherry. Harry was snickering at her side at the complicated matter of her love life.

"What?" Chat Noir stuttered, eyes wide.

"In simple Terms, Adrien, you like Marinette, and Marinette likes you!" Harry grinned, pushing his cousin towards the cat. "Now, why don't you un-suit, and I'll take us back to my place for food and a talk since it's the closest?"

"C-Claws in." A flash of light, and Adrien replaced the superhero. His eyes hadn't left Marinette. As if he was just now seeing the stuttering mess for who she really was. "My princess and Lady are the same?" The blond's eyes widened, and he was moving before the others realised Marinette had fainted. "Y-you said your place, right, Harry?" The dark haired boy nodded, smiling calmly. "Why are you so calm about this?"

"Chat Noir is a hero, and Adrien is a sweet boy. Tell me something, even if Marinette wasn't Ladybug, would you be upset to learn she likes you?" Harry lead the way, giving the blond time to think.

"I'm not, and I won't be, and now I don't have to choose." Adrien admitted. The younger boy smiled brightly.

"And that is why I'm not upset. Marinette feels the same way. It's just, she fell in love with Adrien first. You gave her your umbrella, and you were kind to her, even though she was quiet mean to you that day, thinking that Chloé's pranks were yours." Adrien flinched.

"I thought she was nervous because she felt guilty still." He admitted, looking up when they reached a fenced yard. "You live here? Harry, this place is bigger than mine!"

"Yes, well, I am the heir to the Potter and Prince fortunes." Harry admitted, leading everyone in, and having Adrien lay Marinette down on the couch. They sat down around her, and Harry crossed his legs, meeting their gazes. "Marinette was terrified. She thought if you knew that she was Ladybug, you'd be disappointed. Adrien, before this year, Marinette only had Nino as a friend." The tan boy flinched, not meeting anyone's gaze as they looked to him. "I'm still not sure why that is."

"Marinette has always had trouble making friends. I've been her friend since our mothers were pregnant together." Nino glanced at the dark haired girl. "She has anxieties that don't make sense. She thought she was ugly for the longest time...she didn't always look like this, so I suppose that's not a surprise."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"You're adopted, right? Has Sabine shown you pictures from Marinette's childhood?" Harry shook his head.

"I don't have childhood pictures. I asked not to be shown anything before Mari was ten." Nino nodded in understanding.

"Marinette, she wasn't fat, but she was rounded. She was smaller than Mylène, but because she's small, she had a thickness to her that stood out. I tried to keep her confidence up, but with Chloé's bullying, she was always doubting herself. When we were ten, Mari got sick. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep. They thought she was going to die the way she was going. She was so thin, it was terrifying. Just breathing around her made you think you'd break her.

"Then, one day, she woke up starving." Nino smiled sadly. "She ate so much, she threw up. We had to ease her into eating again. She was taken off of the IV they had her on, and she gained back a healthy weight. I was just glad to know my best friend wasn't going to die." The boy gazed at the girl still out cold on the couch. "In a way, that's why I was freaking out so much. She flirts as Ladybug with Chat Noir. Now she's going to be second guessing every one of her moves against you, Adrien. As both civilian and hero."

"But I just want her to be herself!" Adrien protested, still horrified at what he was hearing. "I like Marinette just the way she is, even if she was so nervous around me! She's one of my closest friends." Harry smiled at him.

"Thanks Chaton." The group jumped, looking at Marinette, who was giving Nino the stink eye.

"They had to know."

"Did they ever learn what was wrong?" Alya demanded.

"Uncle Severus fixed me with potions." Marinette sighed, sitting up. "I went through something called Magical Defincienty. It...my magic was leaking out of my body faster than it could replenish." Harry inhaled sharply, shock and disbelief, but understanding, filled his face.

"Oh Mari..."

"It hurt so much. He had to bind my magic."

"Well, that bind is no longer there." Tikki spoke up, from where she was munching on a macaroon. "I provide enough magic for you to be sustained. If we were ever forced from each other, then you'd need a new binding." Marinette gasped, looking around at her friends, who were just as shocked.

"Does that mean all of us have magic?" Adrien asked Plagg, who nodded. "I thought it was just me."

"Only those with magical cores can use a Miraculous." Harry spoke up, seeing as the cat was eating cheese. "Lion, Raven, Badger, and...and Snake, they belonged to someone important in wizarding history." The boy turned to his Kwami, who was eating a boiled egg. "You were with Salazar. How did the Guardians get you back?"

"Salazar wasn't as bad as History made him out to be. Admittedly, I was given back at the same time as the others, long before the fight that sent Salazar running." Harry nodded, accepting it as it was.

"Does that mean your holders have to be able to use parseltongue?" Marinette gasped in surprise.

"That's right." Sass turned to the rest. "The reason Marinette chose you, is because she could sense your magic. Out of everyone in Paris, you're the ones she trusts. The ones she knew could handle the power."

"Wait! I don't have magic! I'm a squib!" Nino protested.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never had magic!" Harry frowned, before standing, and motioning for Alya to follow him. He lead her to a room, and office, off the main hall.

"Dad, can you run a diagnostics on my friend? I think something is wrong with her. She says her magic doesn't feel right." Harry told his dad when Severus turned around The man sighed, flicking out his wand, and running it around her aura field. "Well?"

"She'd bound, and a few memory charms on her." The man frowned. Then dark eyes widened in surprise. "Harry James Snape, why did you lie to me?" The boy sighed.

"My friends all have magic, and two of them are bound." The man's eyes narrowed. "We're Chosen Miraculous Holders." The man shook his head.

"Why can't you be a normal child, and run from trouble. Who else do I need to take a look at?"

"Marinette, and Nino." His eyes widened, and then he was hurrying to check on his cousin's daughter.

"You're all fine." Severus admitted a few hours later after the binds had been broken on Nino and Alya by their kwamis. "Just, if you're hurt, come to me."

"Of course, dad." Harry agreed, smiling.

"Harry, how could you tell him?" Marinette demanded.

"Because he can use Occlumency. Which we will all be learning, because I don't want Hawkmoth taking over our minds." Harry demanded, crossing his arms.

"So, what does the snake stand for?" Adrien asked as they finally got some food. Pizza, handmade by Harry and Marinette. "Plagg is Destruction, Tikki is Creation, Wayzz is Protection, and Trixx is Illusion."

"I stand for Rebirth. When Harry uses the ability Kiss, he can bring anyone back to life within ten minutes of their passing." The boy stiffened, eyes widen in surprise.

"So, he's like a healer?" Marinette clarified, getting a nod. "That means no frontlines for you, Harry."

"I'm not useless in a fight, Mari!"

"And I didn't say you were!" The girl stomped her foot. "Your my younger cousin! I don't want you fighting, Harry! You've fought enough!" The boy fell silent, staring at his cousin in wonder. "Let someone else fight, because you're irreplaceable, Harry. There will be other Ladybugs, other Cobras, but there is only one Harry James Potter-Snape!" Harry slowly nodded.

"Fine, but you have to promise you won't risk your own life. That if it's too dangerous we will regroup and plan. You're my family, and I never let my family get hurt." Their friends shared smiles. Harry spun, pointing at Adrian. "And that means if you ever hurt Mari, you won't be able to hide from me."

" _Harry_!"

* * *

 **Well, so, like I said, you don't have to read this. This is just to tell people that updates will be irregular. Could be back to back or every few months. I'm currently working, and writing my own novel. I shouldn't take more than half a year, though.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blah. Writing a chapter that doesn't just become a run-on sentence, or rushed is nearly impossible. I believe I did better than ever. I hope you all enjoy this. It feels like it took forever to write close to 4k per chapter so far.**

 **SLASH WARNING-I'm probably going to lose many people for this fact. Unfortunately for all you homophobic people, I believe Harry's character in the books could pass as gay. I've felt like that since OotP, and was so disappointed when he got with Ginny. As for Marc and Nathaniel? Marc is confirmed bisexual and gender fluid people. As for Nathaniel, he's a good pair for Marc, and not because they are so close because of the comic. They understand social anxieties, and the fear of rejection for posting their works.**

 **PLEASE don't review if it's just to insult me for writing a gay/slash/yaoi/boy's love story. I'm pan-sexual, non-binary. If you choose to insult me for writing about it, you'll also insult me for being myself. Just lose the link for my story, remove it from your favorite, and leave it be. I think I get those type of insults enough in real life, don't you agree?**

 **Enjoy, to all the others continuing this story! I thank you for sticking with me even now!**

 **Word Count: 3,606**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Harry yawned as he walked into class a week after he'd met Sass, and convinced Marinette that everyone needed to be in the loop. It was funny, she and Adrien still haven't done anything to show they liked each other. Or rather, he and Alya thought they would be dating by now. It just didn't seem right. They should be falling over each other.

Opening his eyes, the boy froze.

Marinette was curled into a ball, sobbing. Adrien stood protectively over her, tearing into Chloé. Alya was trying to get Marinette to show her, her face. Nino stood off to the side, hands flexing into fists as if he wished to punch Chloé. Chloé was pale as she stared at Adrien in shock. Just as she turned to leave, she was met by Harry's furious green eyes.

"What the hell did you do, Bourgeois?" The blonde flinched away. "If you made Mari cry over something stupid, I'll ruin you, and nothing your Mayor of a Father does will protect you. You need help because you're sick! Marinette told me, you know. Told me how you used to be friends. Then one day, you turned out to be a brat to the worst degree! You're a bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself! That's going to get you killed one day, and as your ghost goes by, you'll realize that no one cares you're gone!" Chloé flinched again. "Stay away from her, Bourgeois, or else!" The blonde backed away, nodding. She fled just as Ms. Mendeleiev entered the room.

"Was that Chloé?" Sabrina running after her friend affirmed the woman's question. "Marinette, is everything alright?"

"Chloé was just being a brat like always, Ms. Mendeleiev." Adrien supplied as he turned to Marinette. "Marinette, it's okay. Dry those tears, alright?" Bluebell eyes slowly cleared. The blond boy smiles softly. "There we go."

"What did I miss, exactly?" Harry demanded of Nino as Alya and Adrien helped Marinette to her seat.

"Adrien finally asked Marinette out, Chloé overheard, slapped Marinette, calling her fat, ugly, and just being herself." Harry felt pale, as he turned to his cousin, who was being assured by Adrien.

"Mari, if you even think about going on a fad diet, I'll force feed you from your parents' bakery." The boy warned, causing people to stop and look at them. The girl hesitated before nodding. "I mean it. Thousands of girls would die to have what you have. Do not let a petty girl make you feel like dirt." Harry grinned, "besides, your maman finally showed me those pictures, you were adorable, not fat. Just because you weren't the 'perfect' weight doesn't make you obese. So long as you're healthy, and you can run from Akumas, what is wrong with being like you were?" The girl gave a smile.

"Thanks, Harry."

* * *

Harry's eye twitched as he dodged Poltergeist's attack. Chloé hadn't taken his dressing down easily. Rather, she had been Akumatized, _again_. This time because of him. It made him feel a bit sick to realize he'd caused an Akuma. That he'd hurt someone to the point they had turned to Hawkmoth. As he tried to avoid her rather dangerous telekinesis tosses, he promised to apologize to the girl.

"Get away from him!" Ladybug yelled as she, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace appeared. Carapace stood over him, shield held up in defense. Harry was helpless as his friends fought to protect him for once.

Poltergeist wasn't the worst Akuma that Hawkmoth designed. In fact, she looked like a gray version of Chloé. Nothing about her seemed to stand out as the item possessed. It made destroying it harder. All five of them were searching for anything that stood out.

Harry was saddened to realize it was her necklace, at the same time Ladybug did. It was a simple pearl necklace, nothing special to anyone, except who knew the meaning. Marinette had given it to the girl as a birthday present when they were younger. It had been something Marinette had made. The first of many accessories and outfits. Apparently, Marinette had found the pearls after she went to the beach, and thought it'd make a lovely necklace for her friend.

"Got you!" Harry yelped as he was grabbed by the shirt and brought eye level to the Akuma. The boy narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"You know, clingy people are not my type!" He whipped his hand out, snatching the necklace and yanking. "Chat Noir!"

"Cataclysm!" As the item was destroyed and Ladybug was purifying the Akuma, Harry found himself holding up a sobbing Chloé. "We'll leave this one to you, kid!" Chat winked, causing Harry to glare at him.

"Chloé?"

"You hate me. Mari hates me. I hate me." The girl sniffled. "She should hate me. I'm despicable. What type of friend was I to just push her away because my mother said that hanging out with her was bad for my image? Mari was my best friend, and I hurt her."

"Chloé, Marinette doesn't hate you. She was hurt and betrayed. She got sick, too, and yet you still treat her terribly. Why? Why now? She's an aspiring designer, a good friend, and beautiful." The blonde looked away, tears still pouring out.

"Because she's a better person than I am. She treats me distantly, but she doesn't try to hurt me in return. She has loving parents that show her that they love her, rather than spoiling her. She has friends that she can trust to protect her."

"Chloé, you do have a friend like that." Harry tried, glancing over the blonde's shoulder to see Sabrina. "A friend who has done nothing but support you." He turned the girl around and pushing her to the redhead. "A friend, who can never hate you for just being you." Chloé's eyes widened as Sabrina caught her in a hug.

* * *

"Wait, I thought Chloé liked you?" Adrien demanded, staring at Harry in confusion. "She never shuts up about you. I thought-"

"Adrien, I can handle being a friend with her, but I'd rather date Marc Anciel." Harry paused before frowning. "On second thought, I take that one back. We look too similar. It'd been like incest or something. Anyways, point is, I'm gay." Adrien gaped for a moment, before groaning.

"That girl just can't luck out!"

"Well, there is always Nathaniel." Harry supplied, glancing over at where the boy sat with Marc. "Err, on second thought, they look to cozy to be just friends." Adrien followed his gaze. Just in time for Nathaniel to tease Marc with a smile and laugh. "Was that your intention, Mari?" The girl hummed, looking up to where her cousin was looking.

"I wasn't expecting _that_! I just wanted Marc to have more friends." The girl tried.

" _Sure_." Harry snickered, before frowning at the couple. "To think I was about to ask Nathaniel out too."

"Oh." Marinette's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Harry!"

"It's fine. I just thought he was cute, and he can make me laugh." The boy shrugged. "Besides Nathaniel, no one else has really caught my, well, aside from Luka."

" _Luka_?" An incredulous voice from his left had Harry turning to see Juleka Couffaine. Her brown eyes wide in shock. "You like my _brother_?" She looked scandalized. "No, just no! Sweet Harry can't like Luka!" Harry went slack in relief at her words. "Harry, I couldn't hate you for being gay. I am too." The boy grinned back at her as she went back to her seat. The wizard turned to Marinette.

"So, I think you need to speak to Chloé. One on one." The girl nodded, sighing.

"I know."

* * *

Harry's eye twitched as he stared at the Bee Miraculous in Chloé's Hair. His cousin was sweating slightly in response to his irritation. Even Adrien looked nervous. Actually, he looked a lot nervous. Like he was guilty. Like it had been him to give the girl superpowers.

"Adrien Agreste, you are so dead!" The boy winced.

"But Harry, she's a guardian holder." Harry bit his lip before sighing. "By the way, what are you doing about your magical education?"

"Papa is teaching me." Harry hesitated, "and that means you all need to be brought into the fold. Meet up at my place tonight. Yes, Chloé, that means you as well. We need to talk about who I was before Papa adopted me." Harry admitted.

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as my Fencing is done." Adrien agreed, turning to Marinette. "Mari, care to stay and watch?" The girl blushed but agreed.

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his hair for the third time as he paced before his friends and Chloé. Said blonde was filing Marinette's nails, warning against chewing on them, or she'd get tabasco sauce for them. Harry was forced to stop by Alya placing her hands on his shoulders and squeezing. Her hazel eyes searching his green ones.

"Harry, whatever you say, nothing will stop us from being best friends." The boy nodded, taking a deep breath.

"My real name is Harry Potter." Adrian sat up straighter, eyes wide, as were Chloé and Nino's. Harry wrung his hands together. "When I was a baby, an evil wizard, much crueler than Hawkmoth, attacked and killed my parents before turning his wand upon me. His killing curse backfired, and I was hailed a hero. I was sent to my maternal aunt, and grew up believing I was a freak."

"No!" Marinette gasped in shock.

"When I turned eleven, I got into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By the end of the year, I learned that Voldemort is still alive, and is trying to gain his body back. I stopped him that year by basically killing one of my teachers just by touching him.

"Last year, I had to face a memory of the monster, and a basilisk, which nearly killed me." Harry moved his sleeve up to show his scar. "If it wasn't for the headmaster's Phoenix, I would have died." Marinette was instantly hugging him. "I had a breakdown, and Papa came across me. He practically kidnapped me, and adopted me with the permission of the French Ministry."

"I'm sorry." Adrien cupped his shoulder. "You've got us now. If he tries anything, we'll back you up, right guys?"

"Of course we will! You're family, Harry."

"Dude, we wouldn't back away now."

"Help save the world twice over? What better than have heroes at your back?"

"Hmph. I suppose since you are my best gay friend, I'll have to help you."

"You guys..." Harry started crying, covering his face with Marinette's shoulder.

* * *

Harry paused, tilting his head, eyes glued to the sight before him. Sass, who was snuggled to his neck, stiffened as well. Marinette only got a few feet in front of him before realizing he wasn't following. Nino, not paying attention, rammed right into his back. Alya was helping Nino up, while Adrien helped Harry.

"Harry?" The boy opened his mouth, only to flinch.

" _Freak!_ " A deep, hatred filled, voice snarled. The boy stiffened, before glaring back.

" _Stay away from me, Vernon Dursley, or I'll go straight to Officer_ _Raincomprix!"_ Marinette was lost but knew the name Vernon Dursley, a determined look settled over her face as she spun around.

"Adrien, you know English, correct?" She demanded, glaring at the obese man, his horse of a wife, and a whale of a son.

"Y-yes?"

"Translate for me." The boy nodded. "You better get out of Paris before I show you exactly what maman taught me in self-defense. Come after my cousin, and I'll make it where your lard of a son will never walk, let alone have children. You are no good scum that needs to be erased from existence!

At the end of her promise, she kicked out and hit the lamp post beside her. The whole group stared in astonishment as it cracked, then fell to the ground, broken at the spot of impact. Dudley was cowering behind his mother, getting disgusted looks from the other teens, even as Marinette continued.

"You have three options:  
1.) Leave Paris, and forget you saw Harry.  
2.) Turn yourselves in for child abuse the moment we leave.  
Or 3.) I destroy you."

" _You're just a little brat who doesn't know her place! That freak is coming with me, and there is nothing you can do about it because we are his guardians!_ "

"No, you're not. Severus Snape was granted custody of him here in France." Marinette glared, "come near my family again, and trust me, you won't know what hit you, you waste of space. You-" One minute she was speaking, the next a fist to the nose cut her off.

"Marinette!" Harry caught her as she was struck across the face by Vernon's fist. He turned poisonous green eyes onto the now nervous man. " _Big mistake! You see, Severus removed the trace from my wand. Do you know what that means?"_ Harry passed Marinette to Adrien, who gave her to Alya and Chloé, and both drew their wands, furious looks on their faces. _"We're giving you to the count of three to get lost, Dursley, before you live out the rest of your life as a toad. One."_

 _"Two."_ Adrien snarled, wand tip glowing brightly.

 _"I'll get you for this boy!"_ The man yelled as he ran away with his family. Harry sagged, before spinning to look over Marinette.

"Marinette, let me heal that." She sniffled as her nose was set and healed.

"I'm sorry. I was talking smack, and should have realized he'd attack me when I wasn't ready."

"No. Don't blame yourself. You were protecting me, Marinette." Harry hugged her. He looked at his friends. "Lets get to the Bakery." It took no time for them to reach the place. "Tante Sabine, will you teach us Martial Arts?" Harry asked as they entered the bakery. The woman looked at the teens in surprise. "My former guardians are in town and made me realize that I can't protect myself in the normal ways. So, will you?"

"Of course!" The woman said immediately. She wiped her hands on her apron before taking the said garment off. "Tom! Tom, I'm going upstairs to talk to the kids for a little while! Will you send Felix out to man the counters?"

"Yes dear!" The man boomed, poking his head out and looking at his nephew and daughter. "Everything okay?"

"Now, I know for a fact that Marinette and Adrien are in shape. Their extracurricular demand it after all." The woman started as she faced the teens with her arms folded. "We will work out a schedule that won't affect your school work. All of you will keep an average of at least 80% in all your classes." Her eyes narrowed onto Chloé who flinched. "All of you will do your own work. None of you will miss a class without letting me know what is going on. If there is an Akuma you need to take care of you will tell me."

"Maman?" Marinette nearly screeched. The woman lifted a brow at her in question. "H-how?"

"Darling, I'm Chinese. You don't think I wouldn't know about the Miraculous? Let alone when my daughter because the central part in a superhero team?" The woman placed one hand on her hip while she pointed at her daughter. "I am a witch, Marinette. Of course, I'd be able to see through your glamour!" The teens stared at her in shock. "Besides, it's also why I haven't been Akumatized. I practice Occulmency."

"The magic that you can use to block your memories and thoughts from those reading your mind?" Chloé asked, frowning. "It's hard to learn."

"Yes, it is. It was also once used to protect against Empathy. The ability to sense and control another's emotions." Sabine explained, looking each child in the eye. "I don't like that children are fighting monsters, but I understand that higher powers than humans are at work. Just promise me you'll take what you learn from me and protect each other."

"We promise." Adrien spoke for them all. "You don't have to ask that of us, Mrs. Cheng."

"Ah, but I do." Sabine was staring at a flinching Chloé. "Well, Miss Bourgeois?"

"I promise. I don't want to hurt anyone again. Well, expect for Hawkmoth. I want to see him behind bars." Chloé admitted. "I'm sorry that I let my pettiness hurt Marinette. Especially once I realized that my mother was wrong, and that Marinette is a wonderful friend, and should be treasured." Sabine hummed thoughtfully.

"And if your mother comes back?"

"I'll tell her that I'm going to be friends with whoever I want to be. She's never around, so she can't control me." Sabine relaxed a bit, nodding.

"You can stay, for now." Sabine allowed.

* * *

Two weeks later, the teens were fighting Akumas better than ever. Fights took less and less time to finish. Between the guardians and the core miraculous, Hawkmoth stood no chance. Harry knew it would only be a matter of time before they figured out how to stop him, or find him. They just needed a clue. A hint that would give away who the man was, or what his plans were.

"Hey, Harry, right?" A soft voice asked, startling the boy who had been lost in thought. Harry looked up above himself, where none other than Luka. The green eyed boy blushed as he nodded.

"H-hi Luka! What's up?" The boy stuttered shyly.

"I'm looking for Marinette. She said she would be meeting up with me here." Harry frowned.

"She did? Strange she did the same to me." Harry stood, pulling out his phone. "I'll give her a call. See what's going on. Excuse me for a minute." Harry quickly walked away as he called his cousin.

"Hi Harry! What's up?" He could hear her hushing someone.

"Where are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Adrien invited me to a shoot!" Harry put his fist to his hip.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are not at a shoot with Adrien. You or Alya would have called squealing about seeing a Gabriel shoot in person." Harry's eyes narrowed. "Are you setting me up? Marinette, you don't do this to people!"

"Okay, for one, who am I setting you up with? I was supposed to meet you, and only you, at the park before we went shopping for supplies. Who else am I supposed to be meeting?" Hearing the genuine curiosity had Harry stiffening in shock.

"D-did you tell anyone that we were supposed to meet up, then?"

"Well, I told a few people actually. The squad, Juleka, and Rose. Why? Is one of them there?"

" _Luka_ showed up looking for _you_." Harry felt his heart break a bit. "Can you call Juleka and see if she's trying to set me up with Luka? I...Marinette, I don't think he's gay."

"I'm sure he's not, but that doesn't make him straight, Harry. Calm down, I'll call and find out." Just as she was about to hang up, Harry caught the snicker he learned was Adrien's from their nightly patrol every three rotations.

"Merlin, she's on a date." Harry murmured as he stared at his phone. Luka walked over, seeing him looking at his phone.

"So?"

"Marinette's with Adrien." Harry fought his heartache at Luka's disappointed look. "S-sorry, if you wanna l-leave...?" Harry offered him an out.

"Nah, it's okay. Since we were both ditched, want to get lunch?"

"R-really?" Luka grinned down at him.

"Sure. It'd be fun."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Juleka was trying to set you up and you just parted ways after lunch with a simple good bye?" Marinette looked ready to strangle her cousin, who blushed. Adrien was shaking his head, eyes filled with mirth, and a small smirk on his face.

"And how often did they try that with us, Buginette?" Adrien distracted her, winking at Harry as the girl floundered. "Just give them time. If there's something there, something is bound to happen." The blond put his hands around her waist from behind. "Trust me, Bug, it'll turn out for the better on it's own."

"Fine." The girl sighed, before giving her cousin a grin. "Just, I hate seeing you lonely. Even Chloé is finally dating someone." The fashion designer told them, face serious.

"No way! Since when?"

"Who?" Adrien looked like a father ready to defend his daughter's honor, making Marinette laugh.

"No way, minou. I'm not giving that away until she's ready." The girl glanced at the clock and sighed. "Time for the boys to go home." Harry grinned, bowing out to give his cousin and friend a few minutes to say good bye. The gorilla spared him a glance, a nod, and grunt. "He'll be out in a minute." Harry promised before he started the short walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blah. Writing a chapter that doesn't just become a run-on sentence, or rushed is nearly impossible. I believe I did better than ever. I hope you all enjoy this. It feels like it took forever to write close to 4k per chapter so far.**

 **SLASH WARNING-I'm probably going to lose many people for this fact. Unfortunately for all you homophobic people, I believe Harry's character in the books could pass as gay. I've felt like that since OotP, and was so disappointed when he got with Ginny. As for Marc and Nathaniel? Marc is confirmed bisexual and gender fluid people. As for Nathaniel, he's a good pair for Marc, and not because they are so close because of the comic. They understand social anxieties, and the fear of rejection for posting their works.**

 **TIGGER WARNING: I didn't even think about adding this before now. However, this story involves the popular Harry is abused mentally, sexually, physically, and emotionally. If this triggers you, please turn back now. This isn't graphic, but it does mention some of the difficulties that many victims suffer upon finally getting away from their abusers.**

 **PLEASE don't review if it's just to insult me for writing a gay/slash/yaoi/boy's love story. I'm pan-sexual, non-binary. If you choose to insult me for writing about it, you'll also insult me for being myself. Just lose the link for my story, remove it from your favorite, and leave it be. I think I get those type of insults enough in real life, don't you agree?**

 **Enjoy, to all the others continuing this story! I thank you for sticking with me even now!**

 **Word Count: 3,005**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Cobra flinched away from the next attack that was barely blocked. His hands lay glowing against Chat Noir's chest, where blood was flowing. Ladybug was furious, and had to be constantly reminded it was Hawkmoth's doing. Queen B was helping Ladybug fiercely. Rena Rouge was distracting the Akuma. Finally, Carapace was protecting the downed hero and their healer.

Slingshot was dangerous. As implied by his name, he used projectiles for attacks. From pebbles to glass, metal to dirt, his options were endless. He'd sent glass hurtling into Chat Noir, coming within inches of piercing his heart. Cobra was forced to slowly heal the wound as the glass was gently pushed out. Cobra felt like he was about to loose his lunch from all the blood. The Akumas were becoming more dangerous as the days went on. They needed to find Hawkmoth before someone killed. Before Ladybug was killed. Slingshot was going to be the first of many, the boy knew.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Cobra paled as the glass disappeared but the wound stayed. Blood gushed as he poured more magic into his healing, speeding up the process. Chat Noir sat up just in time for Ladybug to tackle him in a hug and kissing him. The crowds appeared, cheering for the heroes sharing a kiss. When she pulled back, it was unsurprising to see her chop his head much like her mother did when someone misbehaved during practice. "You idiot!"

"Lovebug, Bug of my eye, Buginette-"

"No!" Ladybug snapped, eyes glowing in her anger. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "The next time you even think about taking a hit for me, I'm going to remove your Miraculous myself! Do you understand me?"

"Yes mi'lady." Chat sighed, slumping his shoulders.

"I cannot lose you, Chat Noir! You're everything to me!"

"I'm sorry I scared you."

Beeps from all of their Miraculous had them leaving the area after a few words with the Akuma victim to assure him that what he would see later on video was not his fault. Almost the second they landed in an unused, anonymously rented, room in the Le Grand Paris. It wasn't actually rented, but Chloé and Alya had managed to sneak into the lobby one night during a 'sleepover' for the girls with Marinette on watch, and say it was rented and paid for indefinitely by a man named James Evans. Of course, Harry had given the money so the money was really there. James Evans just didn't exist.

It was the perfect headquarters to retreat to, because no one could see the balcony. Computers and televisions filled the main part of the room. It also held three suites with full bathrooms. Harry was the only one on his own when they crashed there, seeing as he was the one paying for the room.

"So, now we know." Harry murmured as they sat down at the table. The group looked at him in confusion. "That the Miraculous Cure doesn't heal wounds. It'll fix objects, and cure an Akuma, but not heal a person." Tikki whimpered, nodding.

"A Ladybug may only save one person from death." The Kwami explained softly. "To do so, would exchange her, or his, life force for the other person's."

"In other words, a life for a life." Harry closed his eyes sadly. "This is getting dangerous. We need to confront Hawkmoth, and soon." His friends nodded. "Hey Adrien, can I meet with your father somehow?"

"What? Why?" Adrien looked so confused. So much so, that Harry thought more dog than cat.

"Something Marinette said, about you both suspecting him, and only dismissing him because he was Akumatized."

"But-"

"Adrien, if it's your father, don't you want to try and get him to hand over his miraculous peacefully?" Harry's question caused Adrien to sigh and nod.

"It's just, what if it _is_ my dad? He hurt my friends, and me, so many times, even if he didn't know it." Harry felt his heart hurt for his cousin's boyfriend. Marinette moved to hug him, and Harry backed off, saying he was going to go see if Luka could hang out, and no it wasn't a date. "I really don't want it to be my dad."

* * *

"You know, I was abused and neglected growing up." Harry started, startling Luka from fiddling with his guitar.

The boy with blue tipped hair looked closely at his friend in worry and confusion. Harry never talked about his childhood, so to go from just laying on his back on the bed beside Luka, to laying on his side and staring up at him, and mentioning it was odd. Luka set his guitar down to lean against the bed. Harry watched him, eyes not completely aware. It worried the older boy.

"Is that why you're so clingy with Marinette?" Harry shook his head.

"No." Harry curled up a bit to hold his legs. Luka hesitantly reached out to run his hand through Harry's hair. "I'm clingy to her, because she's so kind. When I first met her, I was so unsure of myself. I'd doubt everything, never talking in worry that I'd seem weird to her. Then, one day, she started ranting about school. By the end, she was crying, and I didn't know what to do. When she latched onto me, all I could do was freeze. The only time I'd gotten touched growing up, was to be hit or... _touched_." Luka flinched, eyes wide, and hand freezing in black locks.

"Harry-"

"I was so scared I'd get my dad angry. I told you I'm adopted, right? Dad wasn't, isn't, the nicest man around, but once he realized his way of teaching was hurting me, he did a complete 180°."

"Harry, while I appreciate that you feel comfortable telling me this, why are you?" Luka asked, confusion clear in his eyes.

"I think Adrien is neglected. I wouldn't say he's abused, at least not like I was, but he's definitely neglected. He's the most tactile person I know." Luke nodded, reaching out to gently pull Harry closer to him, so he could wrap an arm around his waist as he laid down beside him. "Is it gross that I'm still gay after what's happened to me?"

"Don't say that. It isn't your fault. It's amazing how well adjusted you are to things. How kind, and tactile, you are. So many people would break going through what you did." Harry looked up, lip trembling.

"I don't want to be hurt again." Luka pulled him closer, and the two laid there, quiet.

It felt more intimate than a kiss to Harry.

* * *

Harry hummed to himself as he nearly skipped into school Monday morning. Luka was going to be taking him to lunch, and he couldn't wait. He was hoping, praying, that he was reading the signs right. That Luka liked him, just as much as Harry liked Luka. The other had been so kind when Harry had told him everything that had happened to him at the hands of his so called uncle. Held him through his tears, not even questioning if it was okay to hold him.

"Someone's in a good mood." Marinette teased, grinning. "Did something happen on your date?" Harry stuck out his tongue at her.

"It wasn't a date, and you know that...I told Luka about the Dursleys." Marinette froze, eyes widening.

Harry had only just told the Dupains and Adrien what had caused Severus to adopt him a week ago.

"How'd he take it?"

"He was really sweet about it. Didn't treat me any differently than what he has been." Harry frowned a bit. "What if I scared him off of a relationship by telling him?"

"You won't know until you ask." They entered the classroom.

Harry went to sit beside Nathaniel, where he'd been assigned last week, because of laughing at something Adrien said. Nathaniel was working on his comic, once again. Harry tilted his head, eyes wide, at the sight of him as Cobra. He leaned closer, notice the attention to detail. Nathaniel inhaling sharply told Harry he got too close.

"Sorry...can I have a copy of this once it's finished?" Having pleading green eyes that reminded him of Marc had Nathaniel nodding shyly. "Thanks, Nate. You really are and amazing artist, you know." Harry grinned, "almost magical in how life-like they are." The redhead paled dramatically. Harry frowned at him before decided to test him. "Hogwarts."

" _Oh_." Nathaniel sagged gratefully. "Don't _do_ that. I thought that you were hinting at that you found out, not that you were in the know!"

"So is Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Chloé." Harry tilted his head at his cousin's friend. He was just starting to draw again, when Harry brought up his thoughts. "How...how did your family react?"

"React to what?" The confusion was cute on the older boy, making Harry smile as he turned to his questionnaire.

"You and Marc." The choking inhale had hair scrunching up in his seat.

"We-I-how did you know? Only our parents know-"

"Nate, I have these things called eyes that I use to watch the world around me." Harry said, amusement coloring his voice. At the other's panicked look, Harry frowned. "I notice more than other people because of how I was raised."

"So no one else knows?" The relief was palpable.

"Well, Marinette thinks you're thinking about it, so are Juleka and Rose, but they're normally very perspective on things like this. It's okay to be openly gay."

"It isn't that I'm ashamed." Nathaniel protested quietly. "I'm not gay, though, I'm bisexual." Harry nodded, shrugging. "The reason I don't want anyone to know, is because my parents are well known at Church. If word got out that their underage son, who still lives with them, likes another boy, then they would be badgered into 'fixing' me by the...enthusiasts."

"I think you're safe with your friends, Nate." Harry bumped shoulders with him. "I'll tell the others to keep it on the downlow, though. Do you mind if I tell them why?"

"Not at all." Nathaniel tilted his own head. "Why are you asking about that, anyways?"

"I haven't told my dad that I like someone, and wasn't sure how to bring up that it's a guy." Harry shook his head. "I don't even know why I'm nervous about telling him. He knows just about everything about me, and hasn't ever turned me away."

"It's normal, Harry. It's a very private part of yourself, and most people never come out to their families. Mostly because they don't feel safe. If you don't think your dad will react poorly, you should be fine."

"Thanks. Also, Nate, if you ever want to talk, I'm all about being friends with people."

* * *

Harry snickered as Luka and himself walked into a café for lunch. They were joking back and forth about different types of people. From Juleka to Rose, Marinette to Chloé, and Adrien to Nino.

"Ooh, Max and Kim!" Harry giggled, grinning up into blue eyes. "It's so funny to see them interact together! Like, Max's this high-tech geek who is going to be the next Bill Gates or something, and Kim's going to be someone like Micheal Phelps." Harry caught his breath, "but they also remind me of this web comic I was reading the other day. One is the typical jock, with slightly below average intelligence, and a nerd so scrawny, that you'd think they'd not be friends, like the jock would bully the nerd, but they're actually best friends!" Harry paused, before pulling out his phone to text Max and Kim a link to the app he'd used to read the webtoon.

"You just sent them the link, didn't you?" Luka asked, grinning.

"Of course I did. I think they'll enjoy the ironic quality it has." Harry grinned behind his hot chocolate. Luka just shook his head with a chuckle. Harry blushed when he looked back at him, a soft look in his eyes. "Who would you pair me with?"

"Hm." He eyed Harry closely, looking him up and down. "Alix." Harry flushed, feeling weird at the thought he was compared to a girl, yet it also fit. "She's very...abrasive, and you're always trying your best to calm down a situation, like Marinette. Most people stop to listen to you when you're talking, not because you're loud, or demanding their attention, but because the know what you're saying is true, and they want to listen. Then there is the fact you're completely different in looks. She's a punk skater who doesn't care about others think of her, and you're the perfect student who is adorable-" Luka's eyes widened and he blushed. "Er, well, I mean-"

"You think I'm adorable?" Harry parroted back, smiling. Luka groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "I personally think you're handsome yourself, so don't worry about it."

"You think I'm handsome?" Luka's lip twitched as he peaked out at the boy in front of him. Harry had a hint of red to his cheeks, but was nodding.

"Of course I do. It helps that you're sweet, too." Luka smiled softly, eyes gazing at Harry as if he was the best thing ever. "I like you." Luka's eyes widened, and Harry hid his face in his hands like the other had been doing. "Is that okay?"

"I like you too, Harry." Luka smiled, "we'll take things at your pace, though, okay?"

* * *

Harry hummed as he walked into Chloé's room unannounced, as he normally did. He was holding a bag full of goodies from the Bakery, and had already given most of his friends a treat. They were meeting in the other room, but Chloé was late. So he had offered to go get her. He took the bag so Nino and Adrien wouldn't eat it all.

"Potter?" Looking up, Harry's eyes widened.

Draco Malfoy sat in Chloé's desk chair. Said girl was wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hi Harry! Meet my boyfriend! His family moved in over winter break!"

"You're dating _Malfoy_?" Harry groaned, spinning around to leave. "I'll tell the others you're busy. Just message the next time you're busy with your boyfriend."

"But Hariberry-"

"Nope." Chloé whined as her friend reached for the door.

"Hariberry?" Snickered Draco.

"Oh? And Pansy's Drakipoo wasn't bad?" Harry turned around, eye brow lifted in an imitation of his adoptive father. "I'll take you to see Severus later. Chloé, while I'm glad you found someone who likes you back, good luck with him." With that, Harry left the two spluttering.

"Is she coming?" Adrien asked as soon as Harry entered.

"No. Her boyfriend is over." The blond went to move. "Let them be. Chloé can handle herself." Harry snickered, "trust me, I know the guy. She's going to walk all over him."

"Enough about that!" Marinette burst, leaning forward. "How did things go with Luka? You told him, right?" Harry blushed, nodding.

"I did. He likes me too. We're going to take things at my pace." Marinette squealed, hugging Harry tightly. "Marinette, need air!"

"Oops! I'm just so happy for you! When is your first date?"

"We're going to André's tomorrow, after going to lunch and the zoo." Harry grinned happily. "I feel stupidly happy."

"You should be!" Marinette assured, Alya was nodding along. "You told him everything, and he's going to let you dictate your relationship, basically, right?"

"Well, not dictate perse. I'm positive I won't react bad to a kiss or hug being sprung on me." Alya and Nino looked to Adrien, who shook his head dismissively. "Oh, right, you guys don't know."

"Harry, you don't need to tell them." Marinette told him sternly.

"Yeah dude, if it has something to do with the walrus, giraffe, and baby whale, that's all you got to say. Promise." Nino waved off. Harry nodded, relaxing shoulders that had tensed. "We're your friends. We can wait until you trust us enough to tell us."

"Thanks Nino."

* * *

"Hey, dad, can we talk?" Harry asked shyly as he stood just inside the man's office. Severus looked up, putting his book down.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I...I have a date tomorrow." Harry admitted sheepishly. Severus motioned to the chair across from his desk.

"With who?"

"Luka." The man blinked.

"That kid obsessed with his music?"

"Yeah." Harry eyed the man in suspicion.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me. How long will you be out?"

"That's it?" Harry sagged into the chair, making Severus smirk.

"Harry, gay or straight, I adopted you. I chose to take you in. You are still the same child as always." Harry moved, going around to hug the man.

"Thank you!"

"Now, how long will you be out, and where are you going?"

"André's, lunch, and the zoo. Not necessarily in that order. I should be home before four. Five at the latest."

"Very well. You will keep your phone on at all times. If you are going to be late, you will message me. Whether it's because you both decide to go to the park as well, or if you meet up with your friends later."

"I can do that." Harry mumbled into the black shirt under his cheek. "Thank you, dad."

"Of course."


End file.
